bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's a Junior: Part 15
The Boys' Dorm, 12:00 PM Michael hadn't seen Greg the entire day which meant that he was in the dorm. He walked in and slammed the door open. Greg was sitting on the couch. "Michael?" He asked before he was violently thrown against the wall. Michael lifted Greg up and threw him against it again. With such force that all things hanging on the wall was knocked off. Michael was ready to hit him hard. "What did I tell you?" Michael said, keeping calm like he usually does but he had a tight grip on Greg. He saw that look on Greg's face like he had just seen a ghost. "I gave you one simple warning and you fucked it up," Michael says to him calmly. At that point Greg looked confused and he spoke up. "What the fuck are you talking about?" Greg asked, he was shaking. "Nicole came over last night and you took pictures of us doing some.... Things." Michael informed him. "Stop lying, liars don't get anything for christmas," Michael cracked a small joke but other then that he was still very serious at this point. "Michael I swear!" Greg insisted. Michael saw the look in Greg's eyes and knew that he was telling the truth. He released his grip on him. "I gotta find who did this," Michael said and he turned on his heels and walk out the door. "Michael, wait let me help out!" Greg screamed but Michael was already gone out the door. The Parking Lot, 12 hours earlier Assistant Principal Johnson stood in the parking lot. He was waiting for his informant to arrive with the information that he had promised. If Greg had failed then this would've been his plan B and at this point he knew Greg was thinking about switching sides again. Just then Ryan Irvin had entered the parking lot and sat on the bench beside him. "Hey, sup old man?" He asked. Johnson shrugged. "Same old, same old." He simply replied. Ryan had a smirk cross across his face. "I got your pictures, Nicole and Michael look really... Comfy." He said. Mister Johnson grabbed the photos that were handed to him and looked them over. "They didn't see you?" He asked, not looking up from the pictures. "I was in and out, not a fucking sound, bro." He replied. A sly grin crossed the face of Mr. Johnson. He finally had what he needed to destroy their friendship. C-Money, Greg, Charles, and Michael were a thorn in the side of Bullworth Academy. To add to that there was problems with the Townies and all the school clique rivalries. But destroying their friendship would help move them forward. He would clean up the school with sheer force. The next day, 8:50 AM, The Library Michael, Nicole, and Bradi sat in the Library. At a table to their own discussing the events of everything that has happened days prior. "So, he ratted us out?" Nicole was in utter shock from hearing this. Her and Bradi had become so close with him. He seemed so sweet and gentlemen like that their friendship seemed to flourish. Of course Michael was very jealous of Nicole getting closer with Greg then the rest of his friends but nothing seemed to be serious between them. "Yep, just like he had before," Michael replied. "Sucks, Greg was my first friend. In case you turned me gay he would be my first choice," Michael says jokingly. "Oh, milky." Nicole starts. "You were always gay, it was our little secret, remember?" She jokes. They both laugh at that. "You two have the weirdest way of flirting," Bradi states the obvious. Nicole and Michael had always been fun loving people. Never really taking the relationship seriously. They loved each other but also enjoyed their constant joking and fooling around. They were like two peas in a pod. "Speaking of weird have you talked to Parker?" Michael asks. "Nope, it's over." Bradi replied. "I guess finding the one will be harder then I thought. You two found each other perfectly but for me things seem to be going a lot harder." Bradi finished. They both hugged her at once. "You'll find someone someday, and he's not going to be a moronic asshole." Michael assures her. They go to class. Nicole to her class, Bradi and Michael go to History. Lunch Time Michael is walking from the history classroom and he spots Greg as does he to him. Greg looked a little sore from when Michael had thrown him but other then that he looked just fine. Michael looked away and walked off, completely ignoring his former friend. Even though he knew Greg had nothing to do with what happened on Halloween night he was still in no mood to talk with, or even look at Gregory Ryder. But what wasn't explained was who did indeed snap those photos. Why would someone be watching him? This had him utterly confused. He went to his locker and opened it. Just then there was a note inside. He opened it up and read it. MEET ME IN THE PARKING LOT AT 11:55. COME ALONE. He didn't recognise the handwriting but something in his gut told him that it had to do with the recent events. Greg helping Mister Johnson and the strange appearance of these photos that had made their way around campus. He dropped the note on the ground and went to the Parking Lot. When he got there he waited on the bench for a few minutes. "You showed up, kid." Michael turned around to see Johnny Vincent. His former foe now turned into a friend. "What's up, Johnny boy?" Michael asked. Even though they had a developing friendship he was still surprised to see him. Including since Charles and the the rest of his friends had something against him and the Greasers. Johnny shrugged. "Peanut's been tellin me about your problem with Johnson," Johnny explained. "I hung out around campus and it turns out he's got a couple more snitches on your back, watch yourself kid." Johnny concluded. Michael already knew about Greg but there was more of them and that worried him. You couldn't tell the good guys from the bad. He knew the Greasers had his back, as did Charles, C-Money, Jimmy Queen, Nicole, and Bradi. They were the only ones he was certain of. "Anyways, I needa to do something for me," Johnny said. "Want me to clean that grease out of your hair?" Michael asked, sarcastically. Johnny gave him a cold look. "I was only joking, no one can take a joke anymore?" He asked with a sly chuckle. "Listen," Johnny started, a very serious look across his face. "I need ya to keep an eye on Lola for me. That slut's been cheating on me I swear, man. I need ya to follow her. I'm pretty sure she's done with that Gord kid, there's someone else." Johnny finally concluded. Michael agreed and then left for the cafeteria. When he got there he saw Lola sitting at a table alone, he was going to follow her and see if she did anything out of the ordinary. So far she was just eating some of that disgusting food that is served by Edna. How the hell does it even get passed by the health commission? He thought to himself, going off subject of following Lola. At time Michael is easily distracted, he thought it must be his A.D.D or something along those lines. She got up and threw her 'food' away and started walking out of the cafeteria. Michael got up and started to trail her, he knew he couldn't do anything that would draw too much attention or she'd catch him right off the bat. She took a left and went out the back door of the school. At this point Michael was hard on her trail, she went right and towards the parking lot with Michael a good distance away following her. She was in the parking lot and it looked like she was waiting for something, or someone. Several minutes passed and it was already 12:20 PM when someone approached her and gave her a hug and then started making out with her. Michael recognised this kid. It was that new kid, Devin Whaley. Michael thought of Devin as his new friend ever since his falling out with Greg. He knew he had to tell Johnny about this but it wasn't his problem to deal with it. In fact Michael was wondering why he was even doing this for Johnny. 4:00 PM, Blue Balls Hangout Michael had arrived at the Greaser hangout and went inside he saw Johnny sitting on the barstool. He went and took a seat next to him. "Find somethin', kid?" Johnny asked. "Well, unless she was being overly friendly I'm pretty sure she was making out with a new kid named Devin Whaley." Michael informed him and at that very moment Johnny jumped from his stool. He clenched his fists with rage. "Who is, we're gonna stomp that little weasle." Johnny was angry. He's paranoid about his girl and Michael understood this, he's a jealous type to but not so much compared to him. "Woah, woah. We?" Michael asked. Great, Johnny needs more of my help. "Yeah, you and I are gonna have a talk with this kid," Johnny said, almost like he assumed Michael was going to help him out. "I'm sorry but that's your slut," Michael replied with a sly chuckle. "Why don't you just give up on her and check in to Heartbreak Hotel or whatever you Greaseballs do?" Michael sarcastically asked. Johnny grabbed him by his shirt collar. "Listen here, kid-" Johnny said before he was interrupted. "Oh, getting a little too close for comfort, you're getting grease all over my new coat." Michael joked. He noticed that Johnny wasn't one for jokes at this point. Michael shoved his hands off. "Listen, we're friends. But I ain't dealing with your slut problem, my hands are dirty enough." Michael told him and then left for the Dorms. Category:Blog posts